polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadets
Cadets are Posterity of the Sentinels units that are to appear in the prologue of Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion. Background The Sentinels' perception of women have been much more on the equality side than a good portion of the modern view of women given the Sentinels' initial hardships where both men and women had to take the task of clearing and developing lands not occupied by the indigenous Lagikoi. This resulted in a viewpoint where women were virtually equal to men, their differences primarily physiological. Because of this dismantling of the modern "tradition" of what is womanly and manly, women have taken part in the Sentinel's nominal military, nominal due to the lack of hostile species. While or because it was nominal, it often was considered a place for women with love of uniforms to get a chance to wear one, rather than a serious place where one had to risk lives. This would change with the arrival of the infantids, poorly trained but backed by significant numbers. While the nominal military didn't have great gear, the military provided at least respectable level of training in basic fields like marksmanship. With most of the male officers ambushed and eliminated, These often naive cadets take on the role of officers, and by that usually either administering basic first aid or identifying targets, simply because the cadets didn't take the idea of actually leading corps of men seriously back then. Nonetheless, the time of crisis has provided opportunity for a few of those actually up to the task to prove themselves, although the less competent ones still had be organized into squads for support. Retirement Given the rather sorry state of recruits, the cadets have been seriously scrutinized, and the recruitment have become more stringent. In addition, the women who have remained in service have either found through the experiences of less military-minded fellows that outfits like miniskirts and platform-boots don't make great battle gears or already knew it through study, and as such, dressed in a fashion as to be nearly indistinguishable from men. However, the more traditional Cadets still exist largely for recruitment purposes, and the most famous of those cadets include Luna Argenta. In-Game Data They are the most basic support units of the Posterity of the Sentinels in the prologue campaign of Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion. They represent primarily the less military-minded uniform-liking lasses, and as such, the unit is portrayed to have foolishly traded protection for visual style, sporting miniskirts(...) to accompany the blazer uniform. Given their low durability, lesser than even the Grenadier Babies, they should not be fighting in the front. Thankfully, they have enough marksmanship training and as such, can outrange the infantids, although at longer ranges they suffer from rather low accuracy. Nonetheless, their autopistols support both semi-auto and full automatic fire. As such, the Cadets are more capable than Shooter Babies on a one-on-one basis in both short-range and long-range fights. However, the cadets are most useful as support units, supporting frontline units by painting targets, treating wounded soldiers from the back, or manning light mortars. While the Lagikoi Lochagoi are generally much better, the Cadets are much less expensive and time-consuming and almost as effective as Lochagoi if combat capabilities are not considered.